1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-(1-chloro-2-yloxy) propionic acid and its derivative compounds having physiological activity having uses as antipyretic, antiphlogistic and analgesic properties in pharmaceutically useful compositions.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,437 discloses that naphthyloxyacetic acids are useful as anti-inflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic agents. There are no propionic acid esters of the formula I disclosed therein, nor is there a specific teaching of the superiority of such esters in terms of analgesic or antipyretic activity, or antiphlogistic activity.